character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Abnormalverse
The Abnormalverse is a setting created by Slapson. in 2015, and has been constantly changed ever since. Setting The Abnormalverse takes place in a world similar to that of the real world, having the same history with certain deviations, despite the introduction of superhuman abilities and the struggle to solve where they came from, as well as their impact on humans. Each time period focuses on a specific character and their relationships with others, dealing with their own personal challenges as well as the challenges presented to them because of the society they live in, and the danger presented by those who wish to misuse their gifts. Characters |-|1975= *'Thomas Hausler' *Roland Kilmister *Melanie Étincelle *Carmilla Novak *Václav Novak |-|1979= *'Aya Borracho' |-|1982= *'Barrie Morgan' |-|1995= *'Belle Hausler' *'Lucy Hausler' |-|1999= *'Drea Garland' |-|201X= *'Tracy Barrett' Writeups See: Writeups. About Abnormalities An Abnormality refers to a set of supernatural traits that all humans are capable of manifesting, in the form of phenomena they can induce on themselves in the world around them. One who possesses an Abnormality is known as an Abnormal. Abnormalities are otherwise known to people as "talents" or "powers". Most people name their Abnormalities once they appear. One Abnormality will naturally manifest per person in their entire lives. In one specific case, however, someone could possibly gain more Abnormalities depending on what that first Abnormality is. Gaining an Abnormality also results in the user gaining certain increased physical traits, though this shouldn't be confused with what an Ability grants. Every Abnormality is unique to each person, although some can be very similar to one another in practice. All Abnormalities come in two parts: *The Ability is the part of an Abnormality that grants its user a power that benefits them. This is what most people think of when discussing Abnormalities, and they can often be referred to as such. Many Abilities are discovered upon their initial manifestation, though others may take time to be learned of. Many types of Abilities can appear, such as controlling electricity. *The Aversion or the Weakness is the part of an Abnormality that is inevitably detrimental to its user. It hinders them in some fashion, physically or otherwise. They may be interrelated to an Ability, but they are not always like this. Some Aversions may be severe and constantly active, while others may only activate under certain conditions, allowing certain Abnormals to ignore their weakness as long as they know how to avoid invoking it. Every Ability must have an Aversion to exist alongside it, and vice versa. This rule stays true regardless of what can be done to mitigate the effects of an Aversion. Abnormals such as Hugh Stewart and Yvonne Park, who can use several unrelated Abilities, will also have Aversions paired with each one. The conditions that determine what kind of Abnormality one will manifest and when are not understood, nor are the origins of Abnormalities themselves. They manifest most often between the ages of thirteen and twenty with outliers being quite rare. It can be said that only one's individuality can truly determine the nature of an Abnormality. Classification Due to the fact that every Abnormality is unique, and unpredictable, with its own set of rules and powers, it's simply not possible to come up with a definite categorization for all Abnormalities. In spite of this, however, there have been attempts to create broad classifications for them, in order to help at least define how some of them may function. These usually constitute a group of Abnormalities having a common set of traits with each other, though an Abnormality can fall under more than one category, or none at all. The primary classifications are listed below. Transformative: Statistically, the most common type of Abnormality known is the Transformative type, which allows the user to change their normal form into something else. Often, they will gain new powers as a result of their transformation, which can cause them to fall under more than one category besides this one. Notably, the most common subtype of these are Animalistic Abnormalities, where the user can change between their normal form and that of a completely different species. Transformative Abnormals are also known as Shapeshifters. Examples: *Barrie Morgan (Chameleon) *Richard Garland (Sperm Whale) *Roland Kilmister (Berkshire Train) *Carmilla Novak (Darkness) Manipulative: Manipulative Abnormalities are those which allow the user to control a specific type of object, element, or the qualities of something. Commonly, the user is able to manipulate this specific type of thing, and create more of it as they please, though not every Manipulative Abnormality is like this; Some are only able to affect a single object without creating more of it, while others can only influence one specific object. Some Manipulators can even command animal behavior. Examples: *Slate Grimm (Motorcycle) *Isabelle Hausler (Hydrogen) *Thomas Hausler (Weapons) *Akira Miyazaki (Leaves) Physical: Physical Abnormalities are defined as those which affect the user’s body, but don't allow them to transform as Shapeshifters can. While some may experience a transformation on their bodies, this change is permanent and they can't freely go back and forth. Examples: *Penn (Immutability) *Aya Borracho (Strength from Alcohol) *Sonny Rust (Strength from Damage) *Vulcan Vivaldi (Light Absorbing Body) Techniques When one manifests an Abnormality, they may often formulate techniques or expressions of their power as a manner of self-defense, or to better control their Aversions. Regardless of the Abnormality one uses, they must train in in order to become skilled at using them. In this world, it's dangerous to go on without learning even basic self-defense skills, lest you come across a powerful and dangerous foe. Effects on Animals Although humans will always manifest Abnormalities, it can also rarely occur in some animals. Animals that manifest Abnormalities may display greater intelligence than other members of their species, either prior to or after they become an Abnormal. There are two animals known to possess Abnormalities. *Bad, a bloodhound. *Penn, a penguin. Surpassed Abnormalities A Surpassed Abnormality is an Abnormality in which the user is fully capable of ignoring their Aversion. This shouldn't be confused with simply avoiding triggering the weakness (for example, Barrie avoiding temperatures that are too low, cold being his weakness), but rather being able to face the weakness head-on without experiencing the typical detriments. The Aversion is still technically there, but it's been completely neutralized without the help of outside forces. Most Abnormalities are incapable of achieving this feat due to natural limitations in how the Abilities work or because the Aversion may be too tightly knight in with the use of the Ability. Those who have Surpassed their Abnormalities tend to be extremely powerful, as they no longer have a visible weakness. Some may even be able to turn their Aversions into new powers that they can control. Category:Lore Sheets Category:Universes Category:Abnormalverse